


tell me what you're waiting for.

by jaysgatsby



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Attacks, Blowjobs, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Polyamory/Open Relationships, Porn With Plot, Top Byun Baekhyun, lapslock, oblivious gays, seriously it's so sad lmao, they're both switches actually but u know thats how things r goin down for now, this is just very sweet and vanilla and soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysgatsby/pseuds/jaysgatsby
Summary: taeyong gets crushes pretty often, but they never last long — so he doesn't think much of it when he finds himself infatuated with baekhyun, a sunbae he's already looked up to for quite a while. however, when a year rolls by and his feelings haven't changed, he starts to concern that maybe he's in a bit deeper than he thought, and he can't keep these feelings to himself much longer.baekhyun notices him acting strangely one night when superm are having a celebratory dinner, and decides to figure out what's got taeyong so riled up. it ends up being more than he ever could have imagined, and the night takes a turn neither of them could have ever seen coming.(everyone else saw it coming, though).
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 207





	tell me what you're waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i Am a baekyong supremacist, what about it?
> 
> seriously though, these two are so cute ,,, i couldn't resist writing something for the tag lmao. this is purely self indulgent so do Not call me out on anything cheesy that happens here, thank you.
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! rise up baekyong nation

though he’d been expecting it, the sudden burst of riotous laughter that fills the air nearly causes taeyong to start. it’s mark lee, to no one’s surprise; and taeyong smiles with endearment at his young groupmate as he succumbs to his giggling fit, induced by some remark jongin had made that had more than likely been tailored to get such a reaction from him. he’s only half-been paying attention to his surroundings for the better part of the evening, howbeit — and not result of any lack of interest, surely, as taeyong is sure to offer his undivided regard when he realizes one of the members is addressing either him or the table as a whole, or any combination of those options, because the last thing he wants to do is have anyone feel ignored or unimportant. 

even so, he’s repeatedly pulled from reality by the alluring image of the man sitting at the head of their table, a predicament which erects a certain obstacle of difficulty when it comes to maintaining focus. taeyong cannot surely say _why_ this has become such an issue tonight, of all the moments he’s spent in baekhyun’s company; this ridiculous crush he has on his leader and sunbae is nothing of a new development, all things considered. he’s admired him and his gorgeous voice and warm charisma for as long as they’ve been at the company together (which is far longer than taeyong had initially realized when it was announced to him that they’d be part of this supergroup), but things had only taken a more _romantic_ turn as they began living and working together in preparation for and immediately following superm’s debut. 

taeyong had always developed fleeting little crushes with embarrassing ease. whether it was his handsome art teacher, a photographer who had taken particular interest in his visual potential during a shoot, a warm-hearted producer spending extra time with him in the studio — even _johnny,_ his fellow trainee and future-groupmate at that point in time — when a certain type of man with a certain type of _charm_ comes into taeyong’s life, it’s like clockwork; his heart starts beating a little faster, his eyes get a little softer, his laughter a little bit higher in pitch. the majority of those affections had gone away as quickly as they had come on; of all of them, it had been his crush on johnny that persisted the longest (he had mustered up the courage to confess, actually, but found that johnny hadn’t returned his feelings, despite finding him ‘painfully beautiful’, in his own words. things had been awkward between them for a little bit, but taeyong came to terms with being let down gently and they were able to become great friends and maintain a close relationship going into the debut of nct’s first unit, where johnny cheered him on with authentic enthusiasm). nothing much had come of any of them, aside from some regrettably awkward behaviour on taeyong’s end, but he’d grown used to this cycle of being enamoured with a man and quickly getting over him, and through that, he’d learned it best to just keep any affections beyond those of the friendly variety to himself, for they would dissolve into benign platonicism soon thereafter.

it’s only that his crush on baekhyun has endured for the better part of a _year,_ now, which is absolutely unheard of — not even his hottest flame of that past had burned for that long. on one hand, taeyong is glad to know that he’s capable of affection beyond childish bursts of infatuation, but this isn’t exactly the most convenient way the universe could clue him in on that. he’d been more than happy to get close to baekhyun over the past year, as they’d entertained little more than passing interactions since they’d met as trainees, but he’d expected to be out of what he’d perceived as just another crush by now, and not knee-deep in puppy love with someone with which he’s meant to have a semblance of a professional relationship. their situation is particularly sensitive to taeyong, for he’d always wanted to have a friendship with his senior, but his growing feelings foster the potential to destroy this newly constructed foundation if they come to light. at first, he’d settled to just wait things out and see if this affair would eventually meet the same fate as every other crush he’d developed, but as more time elapsed and his feelings only grew stronger, taeyong came to conclude this couldn’t be handled the same way. it’s something more, whether he wants to admit it or not (and he’s leaning toward the latter, in all honesty), and a constant conflict has strained his heartstrings ever since he’d waded his way out of the calm waters of denial and into the raging storm of reality.

tonight, in culmination of several months’ worth of restricting his affections, a gnawing urge to confess revisits him with gut-wrenching persistence. the timing couldn’t be worse; the members of superm have gathered for a celebratory dinner inspired by the release of their latest single, ‘100’ (they were going to wait until after the whole album had dropped to go out, but bypassing a perfect excuse to gather for good food with good company is a fool’s choice), and the atmosphere is suitingly lighthearted and energetic. it’s always a cathartic, gratifying feeling to watch the fans appreciate and rave over something they’d all worked so hard and long to bring to life, and though their efforts are far from complete, small victories are more than worth celebrating. halfway into their dinner, mark, ten, and taemin have already pointed out taeyong’s detachment in a manner either joking or mildly concerned. he’d assured them that he’s alright; just got a lot on his mind with everything that’s going on, and promised to make a better effort to remain engaged with the stream of conversation for the remainder of the night.

the reality is, of course, that he’s caught up staring at baekhyun as subtly as he can, tortured by this inexplicable urge to come clean about his feelings for the other man. _why should he, exactly?_ there’s no guarantee that baekhyun feels the same way, even if they joke around a lot and the others have even openly teased him about his crush in a manner jovial enough to be dismissed, which baekhyun seems to find hilarious — and when they’re alone, they entertain a variety of conversations, from lighthearted and fun things to deeper, more serious topics. baekhyun had even comforted him when he saw taeyong getting an onslaught of hate in the slew of false rumours being spread about him. 

_“you’re one of the strongest people i’ve ever met,”_ he’d said, looking taeyong in the eye with an astonishing sincerity, _“there are few people in the world that have both the integrity and pureness of heart that you do. i hope you know you don’t deserve this. and i hope the company will fight for you, and for this to stop. you really don’t deserve this, taeyong.”_

he’d never said it aloud, but taeyong had managed to convince himself that he _did_ deserve it, somehow. he knows in his rational mind that no one deserves to have lies made up and spread about them, but he couldn’t fathom in his pained state why else it would be happening to him, seemingly out of nowhere. he’s far from perfect, and even if he tries his best to always be a good, kind person, he still makes mistakes, and a lot of them. if he’d done something in another life to warrant the hatred so many faceless strangers brandish against him, no one would ever be able to answer toward that, but that night he spoke to baekhyun, he felt for the first time in a while that someone was on his side. he has his groupmates and non-celebrity friends who checked on him and assured him that he wasn’t to blame for the hateful actions taken by other people ( _cowards,_ they had called them, emboldened by anonymity and shielding themselves with it while he had to face the world as his real and genuine self), and he’s aware of them and more appreciative of them than words could ever express, but something about that night had gotten through to him in a way that nothing or no one else had. 

maybe there’s a lot more to this ‘crush’ than he thought. 

it doesn’t help that love surrounds him wherever he looks, either. between johnny and jaehyun, ten and kun, lucas and hendery, and he’s pretty sure taemin and jongin are a thing of sorts (perhaps an open relationship, as every time taeyong turns around, jongin is flirting with mark and taemin doesn’t seem bothered by it at all) — everywhere he turns, he sees romance in bloom. it’s no cause for complaint, for he is more than happy for his friends and groupmates, and it warms his heart to witness the beauty of their flourishing relationships, but at the same time, it emphasizes the tinge of loneliness weighing down his heart, and the desire for one very specific man to alleviate that burden. 

“taeyong? are you going to finish your food?”

the fretful voice of his leader draws taeyong’s attention immediately, like a fly to freshly spread honey. he bats his eyes as the forcefield of his thoughts shatters, leaving him like a doe in headlights as he meets baekhyun’s gaze, and the others chuckle as they spectate the exchange, which tells taeyong that he’s a bit too obvious. his face feels warm, and he shrinks in his chair, a soft laugh leaving him as he holds eye contact with the older man. “i — yes, i won’t be wasteful, hyung, don’t worry,” promises taeyong, smoothing his long hair away from his face with a hand, “you know i’m a bit of a slow eater, and i’ve just — got a lot on my mind, i guess.”

baekhyun smiles softly at him, likely in a way meant to convey that he doesn’t mean to sound severe or scolding, but is genuinely worried for taeyong. “ah, okay. take your time, none of us are in a rush!” something glitters in baekhyun’s eyes, though, and taeyong gets the feeling the other man is holding something back; as though taeyong’s words had done little to nothing to combat his concerns, but he doesn’t want to ask taeyong about it in front of the others, who have quickly jumped into another lively topic of discussion. he hears ten say something about shrek, and he knows there’s going to be an uproar at the table within seconds.

after a few minutes, lucas excuses himself for a phone call, and with the way his pupils look as dilated as zoomed-in camera lenses, taeyong knows it’s hendery on the other line. it seems he isn’t the only one to have caught on, as ten starts whistling obnoxiously as he walks away and taemin laughs loudly. baekhyun, however, tilts his head and furrows a sculpted brow. 

“what was that about?”

“oh, you don’t know?” asks ten, leaning on a hand, bright-eyed and thrilled at the opportunity to spill information about someone else’s life. “lucas and hendery are dating. they just got together a couple weeks ago.”

the eldest’s face illuminates like a chinese lantern, causing the others at the table to laugh. “really? ah, that’s so cute! did they like each other for a long time?”

“yeah, it was _so_ overdue. i thought they would never ask each other out. kun and i were on the verge of locking them in a room until one of them confessed,” says ten, taking a long sip from his glass. “but, better late than never.” his eyes shift toward taeyong, and the older huffs mutedly, sinking a bit in his chair. ten grins. 

taemin leans back in his seat, giggling lowly at ten’s unspoken insinuation. “cut them some slack, ten. you know dating within groups can be tricky. thank god i never had a crush on any of my hyungs.”

a scoff answers that last remark, and jongin’s lips are in an exaggerated pout as he leans closer to taemin, though his arm remains around mark’s shoulders. “aren’t _we_ technically in the same group, now?”

“that’s different,” taemin insists, “we were messing around way before superm became a thing. besides, you were running around with girls for _years_ before you came crawling back to me, so i think you’ve had other things to worry about, jonginah.”

jongin’s face goes scarlet, and a chorus of laughter follows taemin’s quip. baekhyun stretches over the table to pat the man’s shoulder, though they all know everything is in good fun, and that taemin’s words were nothing beyond playful teasing. taeyong smiles as he watches them from across the table, able to see that despite their relentless torment of one another, there’s an immense love between taemin and jongin; the kind that had developed for years, and conquered all kinds of obstacles along the way. he wishes that one day, he can have something similar.

“watching you two gives me a headache,” baekhyun claims, yet the campy nature of his tone makes it obvious that he’s bantering, “you make me want to stay single forever.”

were it not for the attention-grabbing nature of taemin’s theatrical gasp, his indignant fuss of ‘what’s that supposed to mean?’ might have been drowned out entirely by mark, jongin, and ten’s howling laughter. taeyong does not laugh — he only blinks, getting a sinking feeling in his gut; an anxiety that covers him like a cloak. _it was just a joke,_ he tells himself, offering the others a weak smile as they continue to holler and joke around. he doesn’t even have to remind himself of that, though, because he _knows_ it already, but when combined with everything else that had been plaguing his mind tonight, the remark had only added a fresh new layer of unease, in a way he can’t necessarily explain, but twists his gut like a wrung towel regardless. 

he doesn’t hear anything anyone says after that. he feels far away from the table, distant from everything that’s happening around him, as if he’s isolated in his own corner of the restaurant. _why are you being so dramatic? it’s not a big deal. just get over it, taeyong._ he purses his lips, staring down into his glass and meeting his own forlorn eyes in the colourized reflection of his drink. 

_even if it wasn’t just a joke … you knew it was never going to happen anyway._

taeyong shocks even himself when he suddenly springs up from his chair. all eyes are on him, the laughter and whooping coming to a dead halt, leaving all five men eyeing their friend and groupmate in alarmed silence. when his brain starts functioning to its usual standard once again, taeyong realizes all the attention he’s brought to himself, and his cheeks colour a pale fuschia. he gropes for some kind of excuse or explanation, but his mouth feels like its clasped shut, his jaw hinged tight.

“… hyung?” mark addresses him, brows furrowing and mouth slack, “you okay?”

the lump in his throat goes down enough for him to be able to breathe, and taeyong nods, laughing shallowly at himself for making such a scene. luckily, no one around them seems to bat an eye at their table, but to have this many eyes on him at a time like this is nerve-wracking enough. “yeah, i’m alright. sorry, i — i just have to go to the bathroom.” he doesn’t wait for anyone to respond before he’s moving, pushing his chair in neatly and taking calm, but quick steps toward the restrooms, hearing his heart hammering in his ears. clutching his phone in his hands, taeyong’s knuckles whiten from how tight his grip around the device is, and his teeth press hard into his lower lip, to the extent that the soft flesh bruises faintly.

once he gets to the bathroom, he’s glad to find it unpopulated. he goes to the sink and runs the cold faucet, allowing it a few moments to get cool before he gathers it between cupped palms and splashes it over his face. the crisp sensation of cold droplets spraying over his flushed skin is as grounding as it is jarring, and he takes a moment to stare at his bare face in the mirror before he draws a handful of paper towels and pats his skin dry. with a sigh, he rubs his eyes, resting his weight on the sink with both hands and keeping his head down as he attempts to brave the tidal wave of anxiety that had come over him. it wouldn’t be the first time he’s had some sort of episode in front of someone (mark in particular seemed to know what was happening to him, as he had seen taeyong in similar states of distress in the past), but it’s still embarrassing, and leaves him feeling guilty for causing the others to worry about him. their wide-eyed expressions are burned against the backs of his eyelids. 

grabbing his phone, he immediately opens kakaotalk and finds his chat with doyoung. it’s not too late, and he knows his friend isn’t busy, so he’s typing a message before he’s made any of an attempt to gather all of the thoughts spiraling through his scrambled brain. 

**_lee taeyong, 7:48pm:_** ** _  
_**_are you here?_ **⇐**  
_i really need your help ㅠㅠㅠ_ **⇐**

 ** _kim doyoung, 7:48pm:_** ** _  
_****⇒** _??? are you okay??_ _  
_**⇒** _you’re out with superm aren’t you? did something happen?_

 ** _lee taeyong, 7:49pm:_** **  
**_i’m fine, don’t be worried. it’s nothing serious._ **⇐** **  
**_i almost had a panic attack just now in front of everyone, though. ㅠㅠ_ **⇐**

 ** _kim doyoung, 7:49pm:_** ** _  
_****⇒** _oh god. sorry that happened._ _  
_**⇒** _was it just random or did something trigger it?_

biting his lip, taeyong briefly considers being dishonest to save himself from even more humiliation than he already feels in this moment. but he hates lying, and he’s so bad at it, even over text, so it’s likely doyoung would probably see right through him, anyway. taking a breath, he chooses honesty, in the end, and attempts to conceive the most concise, but effective way to explain what happened. 

**_lee taeyong, 7:49pm:_** **  
**_all day, i’ve just … been having these weird feelings._ **⇐** **  
**_my head keeps telling me to confess to baekhyun hyung, but …_ **⇐** **  
**_i don’t know why. i’m not fully convinced i’m ready for that. but i really want to, for some reason. it’s been bugging me all night._ **⇐** **  
**_and the hyungs were joking about dating and baekhyun hyung said he felt like he wanted to stay single forever, which didn’t help how i was feeling, i’m sure you can imagine._ **⇐**

 ** _kim doyoung, 7:52pm:_** ** _  
_****⇒** _hyung … no offense, but we’ve had this conversation about you confessing like 8 times now and you’ve backed out every time._ _  
_**⇒** _look, when you confess to anyone you run the risk of them not returning your feelings. and we’ve established already that this is more than just one of those silly crushes you get sometimes, so you should take it seriously._  
**⇒** _plus, i mean i could be wrong but i don’t think it’s crazy to think he might like you back. you two are so gross with your flirting. but he seems just as into it as you are, from the outside looking in._ _  
_**⇒** _so you know. either he likes you too or he’s a narcissist. either way you win, because if he’s not into you after all then you’ve dodged one hell of a bullet._

taeyong finds himself laughing out loud at doyoung’s last message, grateful that doyoung seems to know what he needs to hear (or read) in this moment. he still doesn’t feel the surest about his chances with baekhyun, but either way, his friend has a point — it’s only hard to tell if it’s worth it; risking this friendship that he’s always wanted to get these feelings off his chest, and air out the dirty laundry that’s been piling around his heart. perhaps the clarity will help him feel better regardless of the outcome, but if things take a turn for the worst, how will he cope with damaging something so precious? and what if they can’t recover from the cracks in their relationship that _he_ caused? 

he’s sure he could pull through, somehow. but still, _is it worth it?_

the bathroom door slowly opens, and taeyong instantly remembers he’s in a public place. he tries to quickly straighten himself up, fixing his hair and tucking his phone away in his back pocket. hopefully it’s not a fan, or someone who will otherwise recognize him and cause a fuss. he really doesn’t have the energy to deal with that right now. subconsciously, he curls toward the wall, in some attempt to hide or make himself smaller in case the incoming guest is unwanted. 

from behind the door, dusky brown hair and a familiar pair of bright eyes come into view, and taeyong stiffens as he realizes it’s baekhyun entering the room. he offers a smile that’s almost cautious, letting the heavy door fall closed behind him as he enters fully, standing before taeyong but not yet approaching. he seems pleased when the younger moves away from the wall, though, even if about two meters remain between them. 

“is anyone else in here?”

“no. i — it’s just me. well, and you, too.”

baekhyun chuckles, daring to come a little closer. taeyong lets him, unmoving as the barely shorter man comes nearer and reaches out, setting his hands on taeyong’s shoulders. their closeness in height forces eye contact. 

“are you alright?” he asks, eyes sagging with melancholic concern though he’s still smiling. it comforts taeyong, his mild expression. “you’ve been acting strange all night. i didn’t want to say anything in front of the others, since they might start joking about it without realizing that something might actually be wrong, but … if something’s going on, taeyongie, you can tell me. you know that, right?”

“yeah, i know …” taeyong answers, voice dry. he clears his throat, averting his gaze and feeling his cheeks heat up once again. “i’m fine, really. i just … like i said at the table, there’s so much on my mind.”

“it’s not about superm, is it?” asks baekhyun, “it’s personal, right? that’s why you feel like you can’t talk about it?”

the younger man nods, letting out a heavy sigh. he doesn’t trust himself to speak, but baekhyun seems to understand, dropping his hands from the other’s shoulders and resting them on his arms instead, lightly squeezing taeyong’s biceps. 

“well, i won’t try to force anything out of you, but … if you change your mind, or if there’s anything you want to say at all, i’m here to listen to you. i always am.”

“hyung …” he just wants to thank him, just wants to let him know how much he genuinely appreciates the care, and the other’s friendship, and everything about him. he only wants to let him know that his benevolence has not fallen on deaf ears or blind eyes — but instead, he slips and says too much; his heart leaps into his throat and out of his mouth before he can catch it. 

“... i love you.”

baekhyun’s eyes go wide. his lips part slightly, the apples of his cheeks stain a vibrant pink, and his hands drop from taeyong’s arms as he takes a step back in perceivable shock. 

taeyong’s heart sinks all the way from his throat to his shoes. his own eyes have distended, his lips quivering as he looks back at the other man, who’s looking at him. _no, no, no. it wasn’t supposed to be like this._ that aching, sinking feeling that he’s ruined everything overwhelms him, and taeyong covers his mouth as if it isn’t too late, wishing more than anything he could take those words back, but the damage is done, and irreversibly so. he squeezes his eyes shut, hoping that this is some kind of nightmare, but when he opens them again, everything is just as it was before, just as he left it. he sighs shakily, dropping his hand and resisting, with every bit of strength to his name, the urge to break into sobs, or run away. “hyung … baekhyunnie hyung, i’m sorry, i — i shouldn’t have — … i’m sorry, i didn’t —”

“is that why you ran away?” baekhyun asks softly, blinking rapidly and taking two steps forward, rendering him even closer than he was before. “because of what i said? about wanting to be single forever … taeyong, i … i didn’t mean it, it was just a joke. i didn’t know you — i’m sorry, i hurt you, didn’t i?”

a disbelieving little laugh follows an astonished pause, and taeyong runs his hands through his bleached tresses. “hyung, no, it was my fault for taking it too seriously. i knew it was a joke but … all night, i haven’t stopped thinking about … telling you the truth, about my feelings. i’ve had a crush on you for a long time, and it just kept growing until it was out of control. but i hope … i hope we can still be friends, hyung. can we still be friends?”

wordless, baekhyun only stares at him for a few moments, but to taeyong, it feels like hours. before the younger man can force out another apology, though, baekhyun has sprung forward and wrapped his arms around taeyong’s waist, crashing their lips together in a hard, desperate kiss. for half a second, taeyong doesn’t respond in a winded stupor, but once he realizes what is happening, he kisses back with just as much fervor, hands raising to cup the older man’s face to ensure that a single nanometer of distance couldn’t separate them. 

though needy and frantic, the kiss exhibits a degree of tenderness and timidity, the two men solely feeling the warm softness of each other’s mouths in a sweet rhythm, tongues shyly brushing here and there. somewhere in the back of his mind, taeyong is wondering if this is a dream after all — but the moment the older man’s tongue presses hot into his mouth and coaxes his own into an audacious romp, he knows that it’s real. as artistic and creative as he is, taeyong’s imagination couldn’t serve him anything this good; the smooth and wet sensation of baekhyun’s slick tongue playing with his own, the perfection of his distinct taste, and even the little details, like how his soft hands grip taeyong’s waist and keep the both of them grounded in the moment. he moans quietly, fingers moving to tug at the other man’s hair, nails scratching along his nape and bringing him in as close as possible, encouraging him to kiss as _deep_ as possible. 

taeyong swirls his tongue around baekhyun’s and shivers when it draws a little moan from the other man. one of baekhyun’s hands slides downward, pressing over taeyong’s hip and cupping his ass, and he gasps a little against the older’s mouth, though his sounds are quickly covered by a harder, deeper kiss. he’s pressed up against the wall, now, with one of his legs slotted between baekhyun’s thighs, knee rubbing up against his crotch in what had started off as accidental contact, but grows more and more pointed and intentional as their tongues practically entwine. his brain is hazy, thoughts clouded with desire, but nothing matters in the moment outside of baekhyun, and the way they’re kissing so sweetly yet so hungrily. 

following what feels like ages of making out (but may have only been a few minutes in reality), baekhyun pulls away in such a manner that leaves a thin strand of their combined saliva connecting their mouths. it breaks, and taeyong’s face is _beet red;_ a conclusion he doesn’t even need the mirror on his left to come to. his leader is smiling at him, leaning in once again and brushing their noses against one another, the affectionate intimacy forging a lump in taeyong’s throat, and causing his hands to shake slightly as they rest on the other’s shoulders, now. 

“do you want to know a secret?” baekhyun asks him, and taeyong only stares with distended eyes before slowly nodding his head, a signifier for the older man to continue. “you know my song ‘candy’, right?”

of course he does. how could he _not_ know that song? beyond filming the dance video that he had a lot of fun making alongside mark (which he knows baekhyun has seen, as the older expressed countless times that he’d replayed it over and over and found both of them so cute, _especially taeyong),_ the track sat at the top of his ‘on repeat’ playlist on his streaming app for months. tilting his head slightly to one side, taeyong nods again, still too stunned and disbelieving of what they had just done to emit actual words. 

baekhyun doesn’t seem to mind his silence. “well, the writer i was working with — you know, kenzie noona — she was having trouble coming up with a concept for the track. she knew what kind of song she wanted to write, but she wanted something ‘fresh’ and more personal to me, since it would be tailored to my voice, anyway. so, i ended up telling her about the person who’s been on my mind for a few months; whose smile is out of this world, who has the cutest, sweetest laugh and the brightest eyes, and who i find myself constantly trying to impress and charm, so i can see that smile and hear that adorable laugh. and by the end of the studio session, she’d come up with that song, based on what i’d told her.” he chuckles, raising a hand to brush through taeyong’s hair, and the younger man continues to stare at him with wide, stunned eyes. “obviously, i’m talking about you, taeyong. the song is about you … and i think of you every time i sing it.”

speechless, taeyong only stands in place, listening to the sound of his own heart hammering away between his ears. as many times as he’d listened to that song, danced to it, found himself _wishing_ it could be about him as baekhyun’s gorgeous voice carried him away to sappy daydreams starring the two of them — this entire time, baekhyun _was_ singing about him. his lips purse, only to hold back the embarrassing squeal he feels himself about to let loose, and pulls baekhyun back in for another kiss, one that takes no time at all to get heated. 

they’re wrapped around each other, holding one another as though they’d die if so much as a finger is lifted. baekhyun giggles, and taeyong giggles with him, the kiss severed by now with the way they can’t stop laughing and smiling. as they look into each other’s eyes, taeyong feels as though his heart is going to burst. baekhyun presses a final peck to his lips, before he’s speaking again, offering a simple promise that sets off fireworks in taeyong’s chest.

“i love you, too, taeyong.”

he never thought he’d hear those words from baekhyun outside of his dreams. his smile grows, and he hugs the older man tighter, burying his face into the crook between his neck and shoulder, fighting back the hot pressure behind his eyes. they remain like that for a while, simply embracing in the middle of a public restroom, a comfortable and tender silence enveloping them. no words are needed; the sound of taeyong’s uneven breathing and the solid warmth of their bodies is worth a thousand of them. 

eventually, however, baekhyun tells him they ought to return to the others, who are more than likely wondering what they’re doing, and taeyong willingly agrees, feeling much better now than he had when he’d sought refuge in the harsh lighting of the restaurant bathroom. they join hands as they make their way back to where the other members are waiting for them, a very puzzled lucas asking them what the hell happened while he was away, as the rest of the crew just laugh good-naturedly. 

“glad to see you’re alright, hyung,” says mark, a relieved grin underscoring his sincere words, “we were seriously worried for a minute, there. but it seems like baekhyun hyung saved the day.”

blushing, taeyong rubs at the back of his own neck with a little chuckle. “yeah, well — i told you guys i was fine, i just needed a moment to myself.” his eyes find baekhyun at the head of the table once again, and the older man smiles at him, giving a little wink. the colour of taeyong’s cheeks deepens even more, and mark blinks at him, asking him if he needs some water. 

♡

convincing his manager to let him leave with baekhyun had been surprisingly easy. he seemed tired enough, and only told taeyong to call him the next morning so that he’d be accounted for — and if he suspected the sudden plans to be anything beyond an innocent sleepover between friends, he hadn’t said anything about it. the members, on the other hand, are eyeing them and snickering so smugly that taeyong almost worries that his manager will figure out that something is going on and change his mind. 

the ride to baekhyun’s building sees the two men reduced to flirtatious giggles, unable to keep their hands off one another in the backseat and likely flustering the driver, who glances at them via the rearview once or twice and asks if everything is alright back there. it’s only about a forty-five minute drive, but to taeyong, the excitement to finally be alone with baekhyun and explore these newly admitted feelings makes it feel like an eternity before they’re pulling up and climbing out of the car. the driver stares at them in mystified confusion as they thank him and essentially sprint off, disappearing into the night. 

taeyong and baekhyun clamber up the stairs hand in hand, the sounds of their giggling and the eager stomping of their feet echoing off the walls of the stairwell as they climb to the latter’s floor. the halls are vacant upon their arrival, though taeyong still chews his lower lip and surveys the area for nosy onlookers while the older man eagerly enters his pin and unlocks the door. more elated laughter ensues the moment taeyong finds himself being pulled into baekhyun’s apartment, and just as the door swings shut behind him, he’s being shoved up against it. 

baekhyun gives him an angled smirk, leaning closer and letting his eyes flutter closed with a wispy murmur of ‘finally’. 

taeyong melts into the kiss, eyelashes brushing the older man’s cheeks as their lips meet languidly but thoroughly, like they wished not to leave a trace of one another untasted. the blonde sighs against the other’s lips, moaning softly as hands caress down his back and pause at his narrow hips, before gradually slipping under his shirt to graze his warm, soft skin. taeyong makes a sound kin to a mewl, and baekhyun chuckles against his mouth, raising his hands higher and higher up taeyong’s body with painstaking slowness, drawing his shirt up like a curtain along the way. the younger man gasps when thumbs rub over his hardening nipples, and without missing a beat, baekhyun seizes the opportunity to lick into his mouth once more, stroking over taeyong’s tongue with his own prior to sucking around it, eliciting both a shiver and a moan from taeyong, who starts to whine as his nipples are toyed with at the same time he’s kissed. 

their hips meet in a steady grind, and the blonde hardly realizes the way he’s instated a firm grip on baekhyun’s hips, holding him close as they roll against each other wantonly. he can feel the other man’s hardness rubbing against his thigh, and he’s sure his own can be felt just the same, but nothing prepares him for the surge of electricity that rushes through him with their crotches meet amid their desperate grinding. he’s nothing virginal, but taeyong can’t remember ever feeling this good while messing around with someone, and it’s likely just bias generated by the tingles he gets when he’s with baekhyun, the way his heart is singing, but he feels like he’s floating and on fire at the same time, like a hot air balloon. with strong hands, taeyong pins baekhyun’s hips to his to maintain that angle and rocks against him harder, choking back a moan, their kiss long since messy with lustful eagerness. 

baekhyun pulls away, and taeyong whines, trying to pull him near again, which only earns him a laugh and a peck on kiss-bruised lips. “don’t you want to take this to the bedroom?” asks the older man, and taeyong nips his lower lip, nodding eagerly. 

“yes, please,” he answers, following his senior’s lead as he pulls him through the living room and down the hall. taeyong feels like his head is spinning as he’s backed into baekhyun’s tidy bedroom, the older guiding him until the insides of his knees meet the edge of the mattress, and he falls back with a playful shove from his soon-to-be lover. his heart is racing so hard and fast that he fears if he were to look down at his chest, he would see it trying to burst through — and he wonders if baekhyun can hear it, or feel the drumming through his veins. if he can, he doesn’t comment as he leans overtop of taeyong, looking into his eyes with apparent mesmerization. the way his bright irises sparkle holds taeyong captive, and the way they can’t seem to stop admiring each other, it’s almost as though they’ve got one another in chains. 

“you’re seriously so beautiful,” baekhyun tells him, brushing a thumb along the shape of taeyong’s cheekbone, “you’re perfect ... the most gorgeous person i’ve ever seen.”

he never knows how to handle compliments like that, no matter how often he receives them, but hearing it from baekhyun has him a whole new level of flustered, and he feels as though his heart is somersaulting behind his ribcage. “hyung …” taeyong whispers, blushing and wanting to avert his eyes out of shyness, but finding himself unable to look away from the captivating handsomeness of this man he’s been admiring for god knows how long, now. he’s never been this physically close to baekhyun for longer than a split second, and he can’t help but marvel at how stunning he is up close. when he realizes the other man is doing the same for him, though, his blood bubbles up like ginger ale, and his face gets even hotter. 

“really,” insists his senior, eyes hooding alluringly as he leans in a bit closer, “i could just look at you for hours. it doesn’t make sense how someone can be as flawless and beautiful as you. you’re like a walking piece of art.”

his face is getting so hot, taeyong worries he’ll catch fire, like some sort of flustered matchstick. “hyung, please …” he whimpers, eyes soft as he looks up at the man on top of him, “i … want you.”

“mm,” baekhyun hums, angling his head to press kisses along taeyong’s throat, “i want you, too, taeyongie … how do you want to do this?”

taeyong sighs appreciatively at the kisses to his neck, raising his hands to brush his fingers through baekhyun’s soft hair. somewhat absentmindedly, he asks, “what do you mean?”

“i mean —” baekhyun pauses, mouth having trailed its way up and behind the younger’s prettily pierced ear, “do you want to top or bottom?”

“oh,” the blonde chuckles a little, the sound a cross between nervous and embarrassed. “either one, it doesn’t matter. i like both.”

the older man pulls back to look at him, brows raised. he laughs, then, kneading his lower lip between his teeth, “i like both, too. is there … one you want to do more, tonight?”

taking a moment to think about it, taeyong hums, licking his lips as he considers his options. he’s really fine with either, just as long as he gets to be with baekhyun tonight, gets to feel him and make him feel good. a smiling taeyong tilts his head flirtatiously once he’s made his choice, curtained eyes showcasing his confidence in the words due to leave his lips. 

“i want you to fuck me tonight, baekhyun hyung.”

the words clearly take effect on the older man, as taeyong watches him full-body shiver and close his eyes, lips pressing into a line. there’s a burst of pride in the blonde’s chest; baekhyun’s reaction is exactly what he’d wanted, and he cherishes the small victory that boosts his confidence in this situation. he hadn’t doubted that baekhyun really does want him, just as he’d said — he _trusts_ baekhyun, and he’s never known him to be anything but honest and sincere; but a reminder that he’s desired by someone he’s been desiring for the past year is greatly welcomed. 

“jesus, taeyong,” baekhyun wheezes, biting his lip, “we’d better get these clothes off, then.”

within moments, the brunette’s mouth is attached to taeyong’s neck again, and his hands are working on getting his shirt over his stomach and chest. he pulls away only to hitch the fabric over the younger man’s head, throwing it aside once it’s out of the way. he kisses his way down his neck and collarbone, sucking and nibbling in the places at which he hears taeyong gasp or suck in a breath, leaving blushing marks a evidence he’d been there. meanwhile, taeyong is unbuttoning baekhyun’s shirt and pulling it off of him as best he can when the other man is assaulting his sensitive neck and chest with his mouth, and he gives up when he’s got the garment halfway down his arms and baekhyun starts sucking on his nipple. 

through a bit of a struggle, they get each other undressed completely, leaving articles of clothing all over the floor in a forgotten mess. baekhyun wrenches a drawer open and retrieves a bottle of lube and a condom, throwing the items onto the bed for forthcoming use, before crawling up the bed and tugging the younger with him. 

with taeyong now on top and both of them devoid of clothes, it really settles in what they’re about to do, and taeyong’s stomach twists with excitement. he presses a few kisses to baekhyun’s neck, making his way down gradually to mask his eagerness, though he’s sure it’s no secret at this point. he licks at one of the brunette’s nipples, prior to taking it in between his teeth and applying just enough pressure to make baekhyun gasp and choke out a little moan, his erection twitching against taeyong’s arm, anchored at his thigh. taking the unspoken (and perhaps unintentional) hint, taeyong’s pretty fingers curl around baekhyun’s cock, stroking him smoothly and gently, feeling the way the velvety skin moves beneath the soft flesh of his palm. he’s enraptured by the other’s melodious moans, thinking he sounds so pretty; even prettier than he’d imagined.

as he finishes mouthing at the older man’s nipples, taeyong’s lips continue on their downward path, kissing and running his tongue over surprisingly defined abs and a cute bellybutton until he reaches the deep ‘v’ lines that guide him like an arrow to the point of interest. his hand is stroking a bit faster now, picking up speed evenly, little by little, until he’s properly jacking baekhyun off. the elder’s hands have tangled into taeyong’s long hair, pulling slightly when he flicks his wrist just right on the upstroke and thumbs over the slit, which starts leaking precum thenceforth. with his free hand gripping baekhyun’s thigh to steady himself as he gets into position, taeyong drags a pointed tongue down the shaft, rolling his thumb over the tip as his mouth meets the older man’s balls. 

hand still moving up and down along the shaft, the younger man sucks one of baekhyun’s balls into his mouth, earning him a keen of appreciation and a sharp tug at his scalp. he rolls his tongue around the tender flesh, sucking lewdly around it and matching the tempo of his wrist with his tongue. then, he does the same to the other one before playing with them using his tongue, soon bringing his free hand into the equation to expertly stroke his lover’s sensitive sack. 

baekhyun’s cock throbs and his hips buck, and he’s biting his lip to keep from whining or making any similarly embarrassing sounds. “yongie …” he murmurs, sighing out a hot breath as the younger man only hums around his balls, “come on, don’t tease … my dick is aching for you, baby, put it in your mouth.” 

as much as he would love to drag this out, that’s a request he simply cannot deny — not when the other man called him _baby._ pulling off and catching his breath, taeyong strokes baekhyun a little harder, sliding his hand all the way down to the base and gripping firmly, watching the way the shaft twitches in anticipation. at last, he tongues at the leaking slit, tasting the slightly bitter flavour of baekhyun’s precum. he hums again, not minding the acerbic taste in the slightest and flicking his slick and eager tongue at the tender opening in kitten licks. he hears baekhyun moan loudly and breathlessly at that, and he takes it as a sign to keep going, swirling around the tip. 

the brunette whimpers as taeyong takes the tip into his mouth, and sinks lower and lower onto the shaft until it touches the back of his throat. he tries with every ounce of self restraint he can manage to keep his hips still; taeyong can tell by the way the man’s hips tremble a little, and he makes it clear that he doesn’t mind, and that he can handle a bit of roughness from the older man as he starts to bob his head, keeping his tongue flush against the shaft in a slick pillow of warmth. baekhyun’s head falls back and his thighs open wider as taeyong sits up more to deepthroat him properly, pulling back every now and then to lick at the underside of the head and taste the pearly essence dripping out of him. 

“taeyong … fuck,” baekhyun moans, starting to shallowly thrust his hips into the other’s mouth, in time with the way he goes down on him, “that feels so goo— _oh!”_ his praise bleeds into a cry as he feels taeyong’s finger rub down his perineum and around his rim, teasing the tight furl without pressing hard enough to enter it dry. excess spit trickles from taeyong’s busy mouth and down baekhyun’s shaft, rolling over his balls and down to his hole, where the blonde rubs the wetness over the tight pucker. the brunette whimpers, pulling taeyong’s hair harder and starting to thrust into his mouth faster. “w—wait, stop, i don’t want to cum yet,” baekhyun practically begs, trying to halt his own movements despite the pleasure climbing in his gut, “i want to cum inside of you, honey.”

somewhat reluctantly, taeyong pulls off entirely; a beautifully bruised mouth gasping for air as he comes up, meeting his lover’s eyes. baekhyun’s face is flushed a soft pink, and his lower lip is red, presumably from excessive biting. taeyong crawls up to him without hesitation, kissing him hard and immediately licking his way into his mouth. baekhyun moans throatily, rolling over without breaking the kiss and finding himself on top of taeyong once more. 

he raises his head to look for the lube, which he quickly finds half-buried under the tousled sheets, and promptly flicks the cap open. taeyong looks up at him, a dazed and dollike look in his eye, and baekhyun almost gets distracted while looking at him, nearly forgetting the task at hand. he chuckles, squeezing a generous dollop onto his fingers and coating them liberally, working the lubricant between his slender digits. to show that he’s ready, taeyong raises his knees and spreads his legs, revealing a blushing little hole between his cheeks. baekhyun licks his lips, leaning over the blonde and starting a circle a finger at his rim to spread the lube, prior to slowly pushing it inside. 

taeyong whimpers, his tightness sucking the other man up eagerly and trying to push him out at the same time. with deep, steady breaths, he wills himself to relax, head falling back into the pillows as he attempts to remain as pliant as possible. it’s excitement and nervousness that makes him tense, and the older man seems to notice, because he leans forward and starts kissing along taeyong’s thigh to soothe him. 

“been a while?” baekhyun asks, a little smile on his lips as he pushes the one finger in and out of taeyong’s entrance, watching the way his tight and toned body goes taut with every inward press.

the blonde nods, nipping his lower lip. “a long while … i think the last time was a year ago,” he admits in a hushed whisper. 

chuckling, baekhyun crooks his finger a little, making taeyong moan softly, “it’s been about that long for me, too … maybe even longer, to be honest. but you’re doing great, baby. i’m going to add another one now, alright?”

“yeah,” taeyong agrees, breath hitching as the older follows through. he spreads and scissors his fingers within taeyong’s heat, feeling the stubborn hole giving way and opening more and more, glistening prettily with wetness from the lubricant. as he looks between taeyong’s thighs and sees his flushed cock twitching and leaking all over his stomach, baekhyun concludes that all of taeyong is pretty, and that god really must have taken his time crafting every bit of him to perfection. 

two fingers becomes three, and taeyong is moaning louder now, flexing his hips back against every thrust. his hole has opened significantly, and as baekhyun spreads his fingers and watches the tight channel dilate around them, he knows its time. _thank god,_ it’s obvious neither of them can wait anymore. 

“baekhyun, please …” taeyong whines, and baekhyun bites his lip, enamoured with taeyong’s gorgeous, perfect body; his proportions are unbelievable, nearly as much as his inordinately beautiful face. he withdraws his hand, watching in awe as taeyong’s hole tries to cling to them, but eventually lets them go. 

“are you ready, taeyongie?” he asks, though he already knows the answer. baekhyun chuckles as the younger man squirms, and taeyong pouts up at him, face cherry red and eyes teary. “okay, okay,” baekhyun coos, sitting up on his knees and ripping open the condom. he slips the latex over his shaft, humming as he gives himself a few strokes to make sure it’s secure, before he’s hovering over taeyong again and caging his junior in with his arms, “no more teasing, i promise.”

the blonde’s face goes soft, and he wraps his arms around baekhyun’s shoulders, looking up at him with starry eyes. “i can’t believe this is happening,” he confesses, blinking slowly, his breaths hard and uneven, “i’ve wanted this for so long, hyung …” he watches baekhyun’s face, seeing the man’s expression soften with fondness, and taeyong almost wants to ask the other man to pinch him, so he can verify that this is, in fact, happening. he doesn’t need it, though, because baekhyun starts to kiss him again as he reaches down to take hold of his own cock and align it with taeyong’s waiting entrance. 

“me too,” baekhyun sighs out between kisses to taeyong’s jaw. “you have no clue,” he begins, rubbing his tip around the rim and making taeyong gasp, “how long,” he’s pressing against the hole, now, applying more and more pressure until taeyong’s body gives way and swallows him up, the tip popping inside all at once and drawing a high-pitched moan from taeyong, “i’ve wanted to do this with you.” he continues to slide inside until he’s bottomed out, and he gives taeyong a moment to adjust, groaning as the tightness pulses around him. 

“ah,” taeyong whimpers, feeling full as baekhyun presses all the way inside, “i wish … i wish you would have said something … we could have done this so much sooner.”

a soft giggle comes from baekhyun, an airy sound, for taeyong’s tight heat has rendered him breathless already, “hey … call me clueless, but i wasn’t sure if all the flirting you were doing was serious or not. and you’ve always talked about how you’ve looked up to me, so i didn’t want to feel like i was taking advantage of you by making a move, but …” he smiles, brushing noses with taeyong as he looks down at him, “we’re here now.”

it’s almost unbearably intimate; baekhyun’s soft voice, the way they’re sharing breaths and looking into each other’s eyes, noses touching and bodies intertwined. he can’t stop himself from smiling back, even if he wanted to, and taeyong’s voice comes just as gently, just as breathlessly, as he loses himself in his feelings for baekhyun — as he can finally _let himself_ get lost in his feelings for baekhyun. “i love you,” he murmurs, eyes feeling wet, “you’re the most special person in the entire world, baekhyun hyung, _i love you.”_

“taeyong,” baekhyun coos, reaching up to wipe a fugitive tear away. very slowly, he pulls out all the way, before slowly pushing back in, causing both of them to moan. “i love you, too,” he replies, repeating the action once, twice, three times; going a little bit faster with each thrust. he takes his time mapping out taeyong’s warm, soft insides, and savours every sound he pulls out of the younger man, “i love you, taeyong. god, i love you.” 

he starts to pick up speed, and taeyong’s nails scratch into his back, their moans and sighs creating a symphonic melody, only for their ears. taeyong keeps his legs spread as baekhyun’s thrusts rock him into the mattress, the bed swaying a bit noisily beneath them, but it hardly matters. the younger man moans when he feels his lover graze a certain spot inside of him, his shoulders jolting a little as the flash of pleasure sends sparks up his spine. “oh, fuck …” he whines, trying to push himself back on baekhyun’s cock and add to the building momentum. “baekhyunnie, _harder,_ please.”

“i’ve got you,” promises baekhyun, pressing hot, biting kisses along taeyong’s gorgeous neck, “i’ve got you, baby.” 

taeyong moans louder as he feels baekhyun thrust harder and faster into him, repeatedly hitting that same spot that made taeyong see stars, causing the younger to arch his back and cry out. he feels a hand anchor at his hip, trying to hold him down, and taeyong lets him, quivering as he remains somewhat still so baekhyun can pound into him in a way that makes his toes curl. the older holds one of taeyong’s legs at the knee, keeping him spread and angling his hips so he can thrust against his prostate with precision. 

“feels good?” he asks, licking his lips as he watches the way taeyong’s abs go taut each time he fucks into him. taeyong nods eagerly, moaning out incoherent praises and throwing his head back once again, his long hair fanning out on the pillow in a platinum halo. knowing the other is flexible, baekhyun briefly pulls out and takes hold of taeyong’s hips, raising them up until he’s nearly folding the other in half, admiring the way his slender but toned body flexes gorgeously. 

taeyong whines, hole clenching around nothing as his lover just looks at him, and baekhyun is suddenly reminded that he’s in the middle of something. 

getting into position, he pushes his cock back inside of taeyong’s heat, the two men moaning in unison as their bodies connect once again. taeyong appreciates the new angle, as his prostate is far more accessible and baekhyun strikes it repeatedly with no trouble, making the younger cry out and shake with pleasure. their eyes meet, a dark, lustful look having clouded baekhyun’s typically sweet face, and taeyong’s shaky hands raise to cup his cheeks, pulling him down for a needy kiss. it hardly lasts long, baekhyun fucks him harder and taeyong wails, head falling back and baring his neck, which baekhyun starts to kiss once again. 

“you feel so good wrapped around me,” he praises, panting as he can feel his limit approaching, “i’m gonna cum, baby. can i cum inside you?”

“yes, hyung,” taeyong cries, eyes forced shut by pleasure as he’s fucked into the mattress, cock twitching wildly as he himself approaches his climax. he keens and his eyes snap open when he feels the older man’s hand wrap around his dick and start to stroke at the same pace he’s thrusting into him, and the blonde knows he’s just minutes away from the edge. “oh, hyung … _hyung,_ baekhyunnie hyung …”

the intensity of baekhyun’s thrusts, of their union in general, seems to increase by the second, the pressure building a gratifying kind of pain that leaves butterflies in taeyong’s stomach. he finally reaches the point where he can’t hold back anymore, finally starts to come loose at his seams when he feels the other man pulse inside of him, nudging against his prostate like its his job. “i’m — hyung, i’m gonna —” the warning never sees completion, but it doesn’t matter, because taeyong is cumming all over his abs and chest and baekhyun’s hand for what feels to him like an eternity; streams of sticky white pouring out of him endlessly as the older man milks him to the last drop. 

overstimulated, taeyong clenches _tight_ around baekhyun and sends him over the edge, too, feeling the hot waves of cum pour into the thin latex inside of him, the shaft throbbing against the tight sleeve formed by his insides. they’re both panting, red-faced messes by the time it’s over, and taeyong really wouldn’t have it any other way. he goes totally limp and pliant in the older man’s arms, slumping against the bed, sated and spent. 

it takes baekhyun a moment to gather his bearings, but once he does, he’s chuckling at the blonde. taeyong whines as he pulls out, and baekhyun whispers an apology, rubbing along the younger’s thigh to make up for the bit of discomfort. gently, he lets taeyong’s hips fall flat against the bed, and makes sure he’s comfortable before pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “i’ll be right back,” he promises, slowly getting to his feet once he’s sure he can trust himself to stand, and making his way to what taeyong knows to be a bathroom. he hears something being thrown away (most likely the condom), and then the sound of water running, and moments later, baekhyun returns with a warm washcloth. 

“luckily, we didn’t make a mess on the bed,” he chuckles as he cleans the sticky mess of taeyong’s cum from the younger man’s stomach, “so we can get right to cuddling instead of wasting a bunch of time cleaning up.”

taeyong gives a sleepy smile at the remark, looking at the older man with sparkly eyes. “good … i’m not sure i can move much after that.”

baekhyun laughs a little more, caressing gently over taeyong’s stomach with the rag, “mm … i’m glad it was good for you. i hadn’t realized how much i needed that, honestly. i feel like i’ve lost ten pounds.”

the blonde giggles, “it was more than good. it was amazing. wonderful. perfect. better than i ever could have imagined.”

“oh, stop,” the older snickers, standing once again and padding over to the bathroom to throw the washcloth in the sink to dry. “if it was that great, how am i gonna outdo myself next time?”

at the mention of a ‘next time’, taeyong’s heart stutters. he hadn’t taken this for a one-time thing, based on the gravity of everything that had happened tonight, but the reassurance that baekhyun wants to do this with him again, possibly even something _more_ than that, is gratifying. he yawns, sitting up on his elbows as the other man comes back to the bed and sits beside him. “hyung …” taeyong whispers, reaching for the other’s hand. their fingers entwine, and baekhyun smiles at him, squeezing a little. 

“i know,” baekhyun whispers back, “admittedly, i hadn’t planned on things going this way … ideally i was going to confess to you over a candlelit dinner, kiss you under the stars and then make love to you nice and slow. but i guess the universe had a different plan.” they both giggle at that, and the older man licks his lips as he speaks once again, “either way … my feelings for you really are serious, taeyong. and i hope i’m not moving too fast, but … i’d like if we could start a relationship.”

taeyong exhales a shaky breath, feeling that embarrassing pressure behind his eyes again. though their night together hadn’t been romantic in the most ideal way, it still feels like a fairytale, and taeyong wouldn’t change any of it — not even the part where he had an anxiety attack in a public restroom. it’s just the beginning of a beautiful story; one that’s uniquely theirs, and solely because of that, every bit of it is perfect. at a loss for words, he just leans in and kisses the other man, taking him by the face and falling back onto the bed with him until they’re both lying on their sides, facing each other. they giggle, wrapping around one another in an embrace. 

“yes,” he finally says, looking into baekhyun’s eyes and feeling like the luckiest person in the world, “i’d like that, too. that makes you my boyfriend, right hyung?”

“that’s right,” baekhyun answers with a wide grin, “as much as it makes _you_ my boyfriend, taeyongie.”

a moment of silence elapses, before taeyong latches onto baekhyun and rolls overtop of him, squealing like an elated little schoolgirl. baekhyun immediately starts laughing out loud, wrapping his arms around the younger man and rolling around on the bed with him for the time being. taeyong feels as though his heart is soaring through the heavens, singing like the happiest little songbird the skies had ever seen. 

they eventually tire themselves out and fall asleep entangled in one another, wearing soft smiles and listening to each other’s heartbeats. it almost sounds like they’ve synced to one steady rhythm. 

**Author's Note:**

> raise ur hand if you just want lee taeyong to be happy lmao
> 
> anyway, hope y'all liked this fic!! [follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/tyonghoe) if u want!! 
> 
> comments/kudos/bookmarks/recs are always appreciated, thank you so much!! i'd love to hear ur thoughts if you have any :') perhaps i'll write more of these two in the future lol, they have such a good dynamic.


End file.
